Theresa
Theresa *'Species': Human *'Gender': Female *'Relatives': **Brom (Father) **Scarlet Robe (Mother) **The Hero of Oakvale (Brother) *'Relationships': **Twinblade (Guardian until adulthood) **The Hero of Bowerstone (Student: possibly a distant relative if the Hero was descended from her brother) *'Home': Oakvale *'First appearance': Fable *'Last appearance': Fable 2 The Hero's older sister who has prophetic powers due to their ancient bloodline. During the Oakvale raid, Jack of Blades blinded her, and she was found by Twinblade and raised by bandits, eventually becoming Twinblade's second-in-command due to her powers. Despite her blindness, Theresa possesses extrasensory perception due to her exceptional Will abilities, and is thus more than capable of killing all those who oppose her. However, she leaves Twinblade's service after he is defeated by The Hero. Searching for their mother on her own, Theresa is eventually captured by Jack of Blades. After the first battle with Jack (in The Lost Chapters - the final battle in Fable), she tells her brother that he has a choice: "Strike me down now with the Sword of Aeons and gain the power Jack dreamed of, or cast it into the vortex and rid the world of it's evil forever." Whichever choice The Hero makes, Theresa is never seen again. After the battle with Jack of Blades, she headed off to the mountains and is taken in by a nomad who later tried to steal her powers. Theresa killed him and moved off to live in the east. Fable 2 At the beginning of Fable 2, the player encounters an old woman named Theresa. She shares many similarities with the Fable 1 character of the same name. She is apparently a very powerful will user, she appears inconsistently throughout the story to guide the player, and she is blind. It should be noted, however, that the Fable 1 version of Theresa was blind after Jack of Blades men cut her eyes out. The elderly Theresa's eyes are nonfunctional, but otherwise undamaged (N.B. Though we hear that Theresa had her eyes sliced out, she always had them bandaged in the first game, so there is no way to truly tell whether there were or not). There is also the paradox of how she can exist in this world if she was killed as the result of the "evil" ending of the first game, which loading screen dialogue suggests is the canonical ending. In "The Hero of Oakvale" book, it says that the Hero had the Sword of Aeons. However, to get that weapon, one would need to kill Theresa. It should however be noted that in-game sources in Fable 2, like the Chamber of Fate or some books, clearly point to the "good" ending for both Fable and Fable: TLC, which would explain her still being alive. During the introductory level of Fable II, she convinces the main character's sister to purchase a music box from a street vendor after suggesting to her that it truly is magical. After the sister's subsequent death, Theresa adopts the severely injured main character and becomes his/her guide for the remainder of the game. She sends the player on a quest to unlock their hero powers and gives instructions on the nature of the abilities. She then acts a distant guide, communicating with the player remotely through the use of a magical seal. When she does make an actual appearance, it is to recruit another hero whom she brings back to her lair in the abandoned Hero's Guild. She also translates Lucien's diary for information on how to gain entry into the Spire. When asked how she could read with no eyesight, she claimed she could look into other worlds than their own. If she was somehow multidimensional, it would explain how she could be alive while simultaneously existing a world where she was killed. Eventually she assembles the four heroes, but disappears until after the main character's final confrontation with Lucien. She then gives the player a choice between reviving everyone who's died from the spire's construction, reviving specifically the hero's loved ones, or giving him a large sum of money. Regardless of their choice, Theresa remains behind in the Spire for her own reasons. WARNING: SPOILERS, PLOT DETAILS AND/OR ENDING There are several hints throughout Fable II that Theresa conceals a much darker nature than she lets on, and that she may be a potential antagonist in the future. *Lucien brings the main character and his/her sister to his castle after hearing from someone that they've successfully activated the music box. Since the seller claimed it was simply a wish granting magic box, Theresa is the only person who could have known that the children purchased and activated an old kingdom artifact. *After becoming aware of Sister Hannah's vows of pacifism, Theresa mentions that she will need to find a reason for Hannah to fight. Lucien becomes aware of Hannah's location and his henchman kill her father almost immediately after this. *After gathering the the four heroes and "activating" the spire power within them, Theresa vanishes. Lucien then appears from nowhere and acts completely non-concerned with Theresa's absence. When asked how he found their location he states, "I listened." *After Lucien's death, Theresa gives the player the reward of his choice and then ominously states: "But the spire... is mine, begone." After which the player has no further contact with her. Video Theresa's first appearance in Fable II (at the 4:25 mark) claEKovZV9Q&fmt=18 Category:Characters Category: Fable 2 Category: Fable 2 Characters